The Gray Garden - El comienzo
by ReadonDreams
Summary: Este historia cuenta los inicios de the gray garden antes de la guerra y el conflicto con los demonios.
1. Capítulo 1: Nuevo Mundo

Había una vez ...

Un grupo de ángeles dirigidos por un dios supremo

Dispuestos a crear ...vida

Cada quien tenia sus razones y ...

(comencemos)

Era una piedra estéril y seca , así lo recordaba el, el clima era terrible, los vientos soplaban de izquierda a derecha y daba amenazas de sacarte volando; el magma escurría por las grietas y la presencia de agua era casi nula. No le importo, había visto peores y ese lugar le parecía vagamente mas tranquilo que los otros.

Le tardo no menos de año y la tierra catastrófica, se convirtió en un lugar tranquilo,... demasiado tranquilo. La lava se calmo y esfumo y por fin había presencia de agua, miro la que hizo y se puso a sonreír.

Después de eso se dirigió a su mundo y se encontró con uno de sus fieles subordinados Blue quien había decidido llevarle un par de sus bocadillos favoritos a su dios.

Ese dios era conocido como el dios de dioses ya que al despertar de uno nuevo el era el primero en acogerlos,no estaba obligado pero simplemente le gustaba , también estaba a cargo de su guía y tutela así como de la creación de su mundo, no mas decir que el mismo se puso ese cargo.

Si adivinaron, estamos hablando de Justim , el poseía el pelo verde ,con una camisa de color verde lima y unos pantalones marrones claro.

Mientras su acompañante o sea Blue tenia el pelo color azul y una camisa celeste con estampado de espinas de rosas por la parte baja , junto con unos pantalones azul oscuro, con unas simples ... sandalias a juego.

-Mi señor se encuentra bien lo veo algo cansado , debería comer algo y luego tomar un descanso a trabajo mucho estos últimos días - dijo con una voz tranquila el azulado.

-Jaja yo me río del cansancio y dime hay nuevas noticias - dijo para luego tomar un poco de su chocolate que yacía en la bandeja.

-En realidad ya cayo.

-¿QUE?

\- Si lo estaba esperando , para... - el pobre no pudo ni terminar por que antes de darse cuenta su superior ya se hallaba corriendo hacia el lugar de encuentro.

El dios ni bien llego pudo ver a Jaune otro de sus subordinados admirando lo que parecía ser un huevo increíblemente grande que emanaba una luz realmente fuerte por lo que se opto en ponerla en un frasco de vidrio, donde pequeños destellos de vida iban saliendo disparados poco a poco.

El se acerco Jaune un chico de pelo amarillo camisa naranja y pantalones marrones y a su costado estaba.

-¿Como llegaste antes?

\- A mi señor olvida que yo puedo teletransportarme a cualquier parte -dijo un muy contento Blue aunque no lo pareciera.

El dios se calmo y sonrió hacia el cielo diciendo- ya es hora- a lo que cada uno de los presentes se dispuso a hacer sus labores asignadas.

Ellos tres partieron y en el lugar posteriormente mencionado empezaron a dispersar semillas por todo el suelo ,hicieron un circulo con ellos y con un poco de su magia hicieron que germinaran haciendo aparecer un tronco a base de enredaderas de tallos verdes.

Ahí colocaron el huevo y con la ayuda de Justim en ese desierto árido empezó a llover, sumado a la energía vital que desbordaba la crisálida las semillas que estaban dispersas por todas partes empezaron a germinar haciendo ver a ese desierto de tierras muertas un poco mas verde cada vez, y así siguieron hasta que gran parte de ese territorio empezó a enverdecer.

Una vez culminado el trabajo de forestación solo faltaba algo y era la población.

Esto no fue problema ya que en el mundo de Justim ya habían ángeles esperando para poblar ese nuevo mundo; algunos por obligación , como seria el caso de los ángeles superiores que serian piezas clave para el desarrollo de la vida en este, viendo y controlando a los ángeles, al finalizar su trabajo podían decidir si deseaban quedarse o volver. Otros simplemente por que les daba curiosidad o emoción de pertenecer en la colonización de un nuevo mundo, Pero otros simplemente iban por que no podían soportar su mundo anterior.

Cabe decir que solo ángeles eran permitidos, ya había pasado antes que entre dos grupos tan distintos como ángeles y demonios se odiaran y crearan gran conflicto interno así que NO entrarían.

Los ángeles empezaron a construir sus casas en el cielo, desde ahí para todos se podía ver en el suelo de la tierra la crisálida custodiada por dos des mejores ángeles de Justim.

Ello estaba ahí porque primero simbolizaba que todas esas tierras le pertenecían y segundo porque la energía que emanaba era señal de fertilidad y de buenos cultivos, lo que significaría que su pueblo nunca moriría de hambre (porque la comida no crece del cielo :v).

Así pasaron los meses hasta que ...

Señor , ya esta pasando ,,,,.- dijo Jaune después de haber entrado de golpe en el cuarto del dios, quien lo levanto de golpe.

Que ocurre ... porque gritas así - el recién estaba reaccionando del sueño que le fue privado, eran como las 4 de la mañana.

Mi dios ya esta pasando ... el huevo ya esta ... naciendo - a penas si podía hablar, pero eso fue suficiente para que el dios todo en pijamas saliera corriendo junto con su muy ya cansado acompañante.

En se lugar se podía ver a Blue quien se encargaba de controlar a los ángeles quienes querían acercarse lo mas posible para poder ver a su futuro gobernante.

El creó un circulo en la tierra y pidió que todos vayan tras esta, todos ya se habían colocado atrás.

El huevo empezó a brillar y empezó a despegar chispas las cuales no dañaban pero si que brillaban , en eso vino el dios con una pijama con diseños de conejitos, se escucharon risas por lo bajo pero poco le importaba, el foco de su atención lo tenia otra cosa.

Todos miraban como lentamente se iba rompiendo, hasta que ( crack tin tin tin crack) y así del huevo lentamente se podía observar como se iba rompiendo, todos miraron como poco a poco cada vez quedaba menos, hasta que se oyó un fuerte golpe y se pudo ver como un ser con la piel completamente blanca batallaba para salir del cascaron que se le había venido encima.

El peliverde la agarro entre sus brazos y le coloco un traje ceremonial que consistía en una pequeña túnica, que le quedaba un poco grande.

Ese día todos celebraron al recién llegado de la mejor manera, su llegada significaba un nuevo inicio, un nuevo comienzo y por que no también un nuevo mundo.

 **Hola chicos como están espero que bien, wow han pasado muchas cosas , xD . Por si no lo sabían alrededor de esta semana voy a ir corrigiendo algunas fallas de mis partes ya publicadas, ya que a no me complacen del todo , espero que apoyen la versión 2.0 .Los amo y los quiero chau.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Día Agitado

**Muchos muchos años después...**

Ya habían pasado 64 años desde aquel acontecimiento y todo parecía que iba de bien a mejor. los ángeles ya habían abarcado gran parte del cielo, viviendo en paz y armonía los conflictos sociales raras veces se presentaban pero no había nada que Justim no pudiera manejar no era su primera vez tomando el control de un mundo, así que sabia todas las probabilidades que podían ocurrir.

El es el mejor, siempre ayudando a los demás, inspirando confianza y seguridad, y siempre haciendo grandes proyectos para el beneficio del pueblo ... mi pueblo... ,aunque a veces me gustaría saber que pasan con esos chicos problemas, el dice que los lleva a un lugar mejor pero yo no estoy muy segura.

Dude.

Y eso es ...

Hahahaha hahahaha pffffff no imposible, in creíble, yo nunca dudaría de el, el es la persona mas buena que conozco.

Todo lo que hace es por mi, le debo tanto tanto, ...haha. Lo que quiero decir es que yo creó en el, y esa es la única verdad que necesito.

También están Blue y Jaune ellos son muy unidos, nacieron en una dimensión desconocida y gracias su esfuerzo lograron acender hasta donde están.

Aunque son muy distintos, yo se que se quieren mucho, como hermanos.

Por un lado Jaune es muy hablador, alegre y siempre busca, o si no la hay la crea, la bulla.

Y por el otro tenemos a Blue, el es silencioso, algo serio y prefiere mil veces leer un buen libro que estar en medio de una convención de dioses.

Y con respecto a mi, bueno me estoy preparando para el día de hoy, no es el peor día, pero si un agitado día, así que me preparo y me voy.

Por cierto mi nombre es Etihw.

 **...**

En otro lugar en lo mas profundo del castillo un profesor de magia, jugaba y trataba de no aburrirse mientras esperaba a su única alumna.

Jaune: Esperando y esperando a mi clase- el enserio estaba aburrido, no había nada de trabajo hoy día y Blue como represaría a una broma anterior, aprovechando que estaba muy sujeto a los brazos de Morfeo, no tuvo piedad y baño al pobre hombre de pies a cabeza en la bañera de su baño-Estúpido Blue.

Se oyeron pequeños golpecitos detrás de la puerta a lo que el solo dijo:

Jaune: Pase

Ante esto la puerta se abrió y así entro nuestro pequeño dios, que cada vez mas día con día se podían ver los frutos de la elección que había tomado.

Jaune: Ah , hola mi pequeño, niña.

Etihw: Hey hola Jaune, porque esas ojeras,...

Jaune: Larga historia- se paro y se dirigió a su posición de entrenamiento, acto seguido Etihw hizo lo mismo, poniendo sus manos enfrente de el y mirando hacia la pared dijo- muy bien observa y aprende pequeña dios.

En eso el suelo empezó a temblar y destellos de luz provenientes de sus manos empezaron a aparecer (todo esto para efecto dramático) y de esa luz, salio un rombo blanco.

Jaune: Lo ves este es una piedra de protección- dijo mientras se acercaba a una muy impresionada dios- Ahora te toca.

Etihw: ¿Quien a mi?

Jaune: Si... si te das cuenta este es un diamante si miras mejor ahí un problema. -Le alcanza el diamante para que lo examine.

Etihw: Problema, cual ..., yo lo veo bien- dijo mientras lo examinaba por todos lados .

Jaune: Dime si sientes algo.

Etihw: Emmm, no .

Jaune: Ves , ves- Ante ver la cara de confusión de Etihw hablo- Este es un rombo blanco, lo que vendría hacer como el cuerpo, pero le falta lo mas importante para ser considerado una piedra de protección.

Etihw: Y eso seria?

Jaune: Magia , lo que le falta esta roca es un poco de magia,te acuerdas de los rosales que Justim cultiva.

Etihw: Te refieres a todos esos que están dispersos por todas las ciudades.

Jaune: Si esos mismos,... las rosas son su sello personal, este es el mio , y tu podrás elegir el tuyo, como mejor te convenga. -le lanzo una cálida sonrisa a su acompañante -Ahora te toca.

Etihw: BIEN-dijo con un tono firme que mostraba sus ganas de querer aprender.

 **... Varios minutos después ...**

Se podían ver algunas cuantas grietas en las paredes, Jaune por su parte estaba atrás de una pila de sillas, y en el centro de todo ese caos estaba la chica de pelos azabaches, intentando hacer por milésima vez el mismo hechizo.

Estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que de pronto.

Ting ting - sonó la alarma y la de pelos negros debía partir a su siguiente lección.

Jaune: Hey se acabo la clase ya tienes que partir a tu otra lección, no querrás llegar tarde- dijo en tono de alivio ya que durante todo el entrenamiento Etihw había convertido todo el lugar en una simulación de guerra.

Etihw: Ahh pero aun no termino - en sus manos otra vez empezaro parecer destellos blancos . Hasta que Jaune le agarro la mano y dijo.

Jaune: Suficiente por hoy , ya debieras descansar , ademas no soy tu única clase como gobernante, tienes mas- dijo lo mas calmado que pudo.

Etihw: O.K.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la siguiente clase, por un lado Etihw estaba algo frustrada y por el otro Jaune sentía lastima por no poder haber hecho mucho.

Jaune: Hey anímate, hoy recién empezamos y no te ha ido tan mal.

Etihw: Tu crees.

Jaune: si, yo tarde bastante tiempo en hacer lo que tu lograste hoy día - la mira - aunque bueno yo no fui tan destructivo.

Etihw: je si - dijo sonriendo recordando como dejo la habitación.

Jaune: Ves eres realmente fuerte y si sigues así, seras una muy buena gobernante.

Hablaron y hablaron hasta que sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la siguiente lección.

Jaune: Bueno qui te dejo. Suerte.

Etihw: eh nooo , todo menos eso, esta clase no me gusta.- empezó a hacer algunos pucheros.

Jaune: Pero debes ir, no tienes excusa, vamos entra- puso una de sus sonrisas mas reconfortantes.

A lo que ella accedió, y después entro.

Ya libre de toda atadura Jaune se dirigió a la biblioteca, lo cual era muy raro viendo su personalidad.

Agarro algunos libros y se sumergió en sus pensamientos había algo que no le gustaba, y asi reviso y reviso.

 **¿Que sera lo que ha visto?**

 **Podrá resolverlo a tiempo,**

 **Mas importante aun sera un problema grave que ni siquiera el mismísimo Justim conoce.**

 **Todo eso y mas en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente bonita que llego hasta aquí, estamos 3 de febrero del 2019 y como prometi esta va a ser el ultimo cambio que de por si ya le hago a la historia, espero que les guste , como a mi me esta gustando. Con todo esto me despido y chau.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

? : Así que no te gusta mi clase.

Etihw :gotita anime en su cien- jeje , yo ...es que mmmm... Jaune ...ayuda ... pliiiis


	3. Chapter 3: Un día comun

Al entrar a su salón Etihw se encontró con Blue quien le esperaba con una sonrisa algo (muy) escalofriante . tras haber oído el comentario anterior - je je estoy muerta - se dijo para si misma mientras se dedicaba a sentarse en su respectivo asiento al frente de toda la clase.

-Si bien Jaune le enseñaba técnicas mágicas y de como mantener una armonía estable para los ángeles , Blue sin embargo le enseñaba las técnicas de combate y liderazgo . En la clase que estaba ella consistía de lo mas básico combates cuerpo a cuerpo, esos cursos siendo los menos favoritos de la deidad, ya que a pesar de ser la máxima autoridad en todo ese mundo, siempre terminaba recibiendo una brutal paliza por parte de sus compañeros, lo cual la frustraba aunque Blue siempre se justificaría diciendo que era para que ella aprendiera como es el ambiente REAL en una PELEA , aunque a veces ella podía afirmar que en mas de una ocasiona vio una sonrisa por parte de Blue , cuando estaba perdiendo ante su oponente.

Ese día ni bien el profesor termino de aclarar los puntos claves a destacar en un combate mando a todos los estudiantes a la arena de entrenamiento y uno a uno empezó a ir saliendo, Etihw por su parte se ocultaba o al menos lo intentaba , no quería salir pero tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir, no fue hasta que la llamaron al final.

Blue se mostraba mas contento de lo normal y no es que le hayan disminuido el trabajo , NO. El llamo a los dos últimos participantes y para sorpresa de Etihw le tocaba pelear con el mejor de esa clase.

Ella ya sabia lo que le esperaba, al ingresar a la arena de combate con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo y ganas de correr , se coloco en su posición de pelea se encontró frente a frente con Kcalb el ángel mas fuerte y el mejor candidato a ángel jefe, el vestía con pantalón ligero plomo y con un polo blanco , tenia el pelo blanco y ojos negros, el la veía con una mirada seria desde su punto de partida. No fue hasta que Blue contó hasta tres que ambos personajes se lanzaron a la pelea, , Etihw dando todo de si , pero el simplemente esquivando con total agilidad hasta que en un descuido de ella , el la tomo por el brazo para luego tirarla fuera de la arena, lo que significaba su derrota.

Ella aun aturdida con sus ojos girando en círculos intentaba recuperar el equilibrio, cuando de pronto se escucharon los aplausos de Blue quien subía a la arena para felicitar al ganador .

Blue: Mis felicidades , si sigues así muy pronto te podrás unir a las grandes ligas - miro al frente - bueno chicos espero que se hayan divertido con la clase de hoy , los veré mañana en la siguiente clase , dios- hizo una reverencia y procedió a retirarse .

Algunos procedieron a retirarse, otros sin embargo se dedicaron a esperar a sus padres y otros se preparaban para sus siguientes clases . En el caso de Etihw , ella tenia un ligero descanso para almorzar antes de continuar con sus lecciones, donde para su suerte le tocaba con Jaune.

 **Narra Etihw**

Cuando me dirigía a mi lugar favorito para empezar a comer , tope con la persona que anteriormente me había derrotado ,sentado en una banca arreglando algunos papeles , tal vez de alguna otra clase , lo vi algo molesta pero feliz a la vez por que por fin podría conversar con el , después de todo era muy probable que se convirtiera en mi ángel jefe y era una buena oportunidad para conocernos así que acerque a saludar.

Yo: Hey hola soy Etihw, te acuerdas de mi- el solo me miro de reojo de forma seria, yo intentaba mantener la sonrisa.

Kcalb: A claro te derrote hace unos minutos- seguía revisando los papeles- en que puedo ayudarla

Yo: Bueno , como sabrás no soy muy buena en la pelea

Kcalb: Nada buena

Etihw:¿ QUE DIJISTE?- Dijo algo riéndome

Kcalb: Como veras eres muy impulsiva y te lanzas a la pelea sin pensar en un plan , solo actúas y no piensas eso podría perjudicarte, no solo en las peleas- le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz con la parte inferior de su lapicero- deberías concentrarte mas- en eso noto como empezaba a guardar sus papeles- bueno estoy apurado así que si me disculpa tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Yo : OKEY , adiós , te veo en (suspiro) te veo en la .. próxima clase - solo mire como se iba y di un gran suspiro, ademas que COSAS tenia que hacer, bueno no importo, así que solo me dirigí a mi lugar a almorzar .

Cuando me senté en mi sitio pude ver la deliciosa comida que Jaune había mandado a preparar para mi,acompañado de un rico postre , no paso mucho y el plato ya estaba hasta la mitad

Comía feliz de la vida, hasta que empece a sentirme observada , mire a todas partes cundo pude ver una zapatilla saliendo del costado de un arbusto, yo simplemente me acerque a revisar y cuando ya estuve a punto de llegar, una figura blanca había saltado del arbusto, haciendo que yo cayera de espaldas , -AHHHHHH- estaba a punto de atacar cuando de repente escuche risas ,mire al frente y .

?: Tranquila pff, tranquila no me mates-apenas si podía hablar por que no podía aguantar la risa , en eso se quito la mascara y pude ver que se trataba de una niña de no mas de 45 años ( 8 años) , la mire molesta por un segundo (solo uno)

Yo: Hey ¿p-por que?

?: jajajaja perdóname es que yo - se quito la mascara y me vio , luego pude notar algo de miedo viniendo de ella- ahhhhhh NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN - ella se me acerco y me ofreció su mano para pararme , yo la cogí y me pare .

Yo: Gracias , eso creo , quien eres y que estas haciendo.

?: Yooo, mi nombre es Rigatona estudio aquí y bueno... , veras estaba aburrida y ... (jugando con sus dedos), quise matar el ... tiempo .. je. , ... por favor no me lastime.

Yo: ¿QUE?

Rigatona: Ohh , ya veo , solo perdón - se veía mas calmada .

Ella tenia el pelo castaño con unos lindos ojos rojos, , llevaba puesto una bolsa de basura y una mascara hecha a papel (el traje que usaba para asustar) , aunque todavía se podían ver sus zapatos, un poco sucios de color verde.

Yo: ah, bueno , y gracias.

Rigatona: Ah pooooor que

Etihw : Por que, porque estaba muy aburrida , gracias .

Rigatona:¿No tienes a nadie?

Etihw:- Niega con la cabeza- No muchos ángeles se me acercan , solo tengo a mi hermano y mis tutores , ellos son mi única compañía , mis horarios siempre son muuuuuuy ocupados y apenas tengo tiempo de hacer amistades.

Rigatona;- Miro a todos lados y saco una galleta- Bueno ahora tienes una ... bueno si quieres ... , siempre me quedo en las tardes a esperar a mis padres. Ellos trabajan en la guardia y si quieres ... podría .. hacerte ... compañía.

Yo: C-claro - estaba muy feliz , mi primera amiga , después nos la pasamos hablando y comiendo , hasta que llegaron sus padres, que quedaron en shock al verme , Rigatona a penas los vio y salto para darles un fuerte abrazo.

Rigatona : Mami papi por fin llega , ya creía que tenían abandonada - ella se separo ligeramente y noto que los ojos de sus padres estaban puestos en su acompañante- ? Padres

Papá : Señorita Etihw , es un placer verla, perdonenos si nuestra hija les causo algunas molestias -eh? RI y yo nos miramos y soltamos algunas risitas.

Yo : Descuida , no hay problema , ademas nos divertimos mucho, Verdad.

Rigatona: Si nos divertimos mucho, tu jefa es muy divertida.

Madre: Si así parece - dijo entre dientes.

Rigatona: Bueno ya me tengo que ir - Corrió hacia mi , pero su padre la detuvo con una mano - Adiós Etihw-.

Yo : Adiós Rigatona .

Sus padres se despidieron y me dieron las GRACIAS por CUIDAR a su HIJA , lo cual fue un poco incomodo pero bueno soy dios y todos al parecer me tienen un poco de miedo y respeto , cuando mire la hora vi que quedaban dos minutos para la siguiente clase , no cabe decir que salí corriendo de ese lugar para así poder llegar a mi siguiente lección . Donde me esperaba un alegre Jaune , como siempre .

Y ahí estaba nuestra querida diosa , su vida parecía perfecta y después de lo de hoy aun mas ella era una chica tranquila y muy educada , toda su vida giraba alrededor de los estudios y como no si al cumplir los 100 años por tradición , ella tendría que romper nexos con su familia y empezar a gobernar por su propia cuenta, pensar en ser líder la aturdía y estrenaba , pensar en ser la única gobernante de todo así que no le gustaba pensar en ello , tener que ser líder y lidiar con un enemigo al que no conocía , pero ella seguía ,seguía siendo feliz , y no iba a dejar que unos pensamientos tontos la molestaran , por eso se preparaba y preparaba para que cuando llegue el día , ella pueda enfrentarse sola a todos esos problemas .

 **...**

 **Hola chicos , espero que les guste el rumbo que esta empezando a tomar la historia , sus comentarios serán muy muy apreciados , y sin mas chauuuu hasta el siguiente capitulo .**


End file.
